


Bad Case Of The Grumps

by AllHaleTheHales



Category: Derek Hale - Fandom, peter hale - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, tw - Fandom
Genre: Couple, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Mild Smut, Multi, Romance, Sourwolf, Swearing, fight, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleTheHales/pseuds/AllHaleTheHales
Summary: Prompt : Peter and Derek have had a spat, making it Y/N's job to cheer him up ... Good Luck ;)Word Count : 1642Warnings : Language/Angry Derek/Soft Derek





	

(Inspired by this GIF)

 

 

"I swear to god that man is going to be the death of me." Derek's heavy breathing and rapid pacing were the only noises that could be heard in the room, as well as the occasional crunch from the remains of whatever had been thrown and smashed to pieces earlier, coming from beneath his feet. Blood still running down his temple, but no more wounds to be seen.

This is what all the conversations consist of in this household, ever since Peter showed up again after entering Lydia's mind and weaseling his way back to life. Repeating for what felt like the hundredth time to Derek, that he was "back for _his_ own good", pushing for them to become a pack again and form a stronger alliance. Also claiming that Derek couldn't get very far without his help. Which of course, none of that sat well with him, causing a huge fight to happen between the two of them, right in the middle of the lounge.

**Earlier**

Three cracked ribs, a broken chair, a dented pillar and many smashed glasses later, Scott and Stiles; baseball in hand, crashed through the front entrance nearly taking it off it hinges as the metal door bounced back from the wall.

"Can someone please kill him again already? This rescue Derek mission is getting too repetitive" Stiles shouted from across the room, instantly regretting his decision when his eyes met Peter's, who was still halfway through wolfing out and slashing away at Derek's face in defense. Werewolf drama. It's almost as bad as watching shitty reality TV, just with a lot more hair, teeth and testosterone.

"Stiles. Now? Not the time." Thank god for Scott. The only one that seems to have at least 60% common sense right now, which is surprisingly quite high given he'd only just recently adapted to all of this. You'd think Der would have more of it being a natural born wolf and all, but alas! No.

Meanwhile, all Y/N could do was watch ahead in frustration. There was no way, she'd be allowed to get in the middle of it all and stop it, let alone have a say in the matter. _Someone's_ anger and stubbornness was too strong, when it came to his uncle. This had become way too regular of an occurrence for her liking, there was no such thing as a "quiet weekend" in the Hale house. This had to stop.

"For goodness sake, look at you both!"

It was almost as if someone had pressed the pause button on a remote, as the angry growls filling the room and the stupid scrap that was happening opposite her, just stopped. All heads turning to face the unexpected shout. It wasn't usually in Y/N's nature to raise her voice out of anger, as proven by Derek's wide eyes and open mouth, but damn enough was _enough_.

"Scott, get Peter out of here and Stiles? Bring something better than a baseball bat next time."

Scott agreed without hesitation and chuckled at Stiles confusion towards the bat, grabbing Peter by one wrist while Stiles grabbed the other, both dragging him away much to his disgust but he didn't resist their actions one bit.

Derek let out a defeated sigh, nostrils flaring and looking at the floor, as if it had been the floor boards fault and they'd forced him to fight. The little bubble of ego that had surrounded him during the previous event, burst right before him.

"He _will_ be the death of me." Crossing his arms in anger and huffing once more like a 2 year old, was enough to set Y/N off. Tears of hysterical laughter pouring down her face, while gripping round her waist and gasping for air. Derek's eyes flickering crimson red at her actions. He wasn't having it.

"What's _so_ funny Y/N?" Turning to face her, puffing out his chest and crossing his arms even tighter as if to try and prove something.

"You. You're such a child Der!"

She continued to giggle, while standing up to approach Derek with open arms. No movement on his part, staying as stubborn as ever. Solid as a rock, with a pout that looked as if he'd just sucked 10 lemons in a row.

"C'mon Derek, you need to lighten up. No matter how much you hate Peter, or try and pretend he's still buried underground, he's not. Whether _YOU_ like it or not!"

Nope. Didn't help. If anything it made it worse.

"LIGHTEN UP!? ME? LIGHTEN UP?! HE WAS GONE FOR GOOD! THEN HE COMES BACK, THINKING HE CAN BOND LIKE A HAPPY FAMILY AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED!? OVER MY DEAD BODY." If he shouted any louder, the remaining glasses would've shattered. Y/N continued to walk forwards, without saying a word. She wasn't afraid, he wouldn't hurt her. He was just having a big baby tantrum and big babies need cuddles.

Before wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, she placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose, wiping away the blood on his cheek before nuzzling into it, rubbing his shoulders to try and release some tension. The best remedy for werewolf stress.

Or not.

"No. _Now_ is not the time for kisses and cuddles Y/N. Peter needs to get into his _thick_ skull, that he's not getting anywhere near this family. Not anymore."

Y/N wasn't giving up, no matter how many times he huffed and puffed, this man was _not_ going to refuse and play the toddler game with her. The Triskelion on his back was the perfect place to rub and trace, tickling his skin to try and get at least one hitch in his throat or a ripple from his muscles. Still nothing. Peter had riled him up real good this time.

Time for plan B.

The fresh rips in Derek's shirt were wide enough for her to slip at least one hand through to rub his chest, covered in sweat and dried blood but that didn't phase her one bit. It couldn't. He had to give in. Reaching up to his neck with her mouth, to place wet pecks along his throat and licking along his collarbone. Derek didn't budge. Arms still crossed, chest as hard as a rock, eyebrows still knitted together and STILL sighing.

Admitting defeat with the same childish huff he was producing, Y/N lowered back down onto her feet, pushing away from his chest in anger and dropping her arms to the side.

"Fine. If you want to act like a child. Then I'm gonna treat you like one. Don't come to me until you're ready to behave." Swiftly turning on her heels and heading towards the bedroom, feeling Derek's eyes stare into the back of her head, speechless.

Stubborn ass werewolf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 hours went by, before a loud crash and a string of cursing from downstairs, brought Y/N's attention back to Derek. Rushing out the bedroom and down the hallway so fast, she may as well have been a werewolf herself. Expecting to see all hell breaking loose _again_ , when she returned to the lounge was quickly crushed when Derek was no where to be seen.

Fuck.

The pace of Y/N's heart began to rise in panic with all kinds of thoughts and theories running through her head. Had Peter come and taken Derek? Had Derek upped and left? Had some other supernatural creature made its way into the loft and was ready to kill or kidnap her? Grabbing the nearest book as defense, her ears began to focus on the shuffling that was coming from the kitchen.

"What on earth are you doing?" Y/N swung round, book still tightly in hand and swiping out, not expecting to be stopped by Derek's hand, one inch from his face. A smirk began to form on his face, before bursting into laughter.

"What on earth am I doing? What on earth was that noise? I thought we were being attacked." Snatching the book back and standing up unnaturally straight, to cover up the obvious fear that was heard in her voice.

Derek looked up through his lashes with a smile, approaching Y/N slowly and wrapping his arms around the curve of her waist.

"I'm making us dinner." Derek never cooked anything. Probably explains the crashing.

"But why? You never cook?" Not that she was complaining, but come on!

"To apologise."

A growing sense of guilt filled the room, as Derek looked at her for reassurance, almost admitting to her without using words that he had been childish and should've just accepted defeat weeks ago. Leadership and the need to protect, was something he lived for ever since Y/N came into his life. Peter was the _one_ obstacle that was standing in his way once again, knowing how manipulative he could be and what lengths he'd go to to get what he wanted.

"I was dumb. All of this is stupid. The fighting, the rivalry, it's getting in the way of everything. Us." He was really trying, squeezing her arms gently in hope that he'd be forgiven.

"There is so much Peter has to answer for, even you know that. But seeing you lash out today ... That. That isn't you Y/N. I can't let the anger between him and I, have that affect on you. It's not your fault. I'll try to make this work, but I can't promise."

He didn't have to say anymore. The soft touch of her lips on his nose once again, was enough to let him know he was forgiven. Returning to rub their noses together and share one more long kiss, before it was broken with one single sentence and sealed with a wink.

"You just had a bad case of the grumps Mr Hale."

**Author's Note:**

> I live for grumpy Derek urgh! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
